


lost in love and lost in feelings

by thatwasanticlimactic



Series: what i did for love (zukka week 2021) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Hahn (Avatar), Ambassador Zuko (Avatar), Angry Zuko (Avatar), Asexual Sokka (Avatar), Asexual Zuko (Avatar), Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Canon, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Secretly Dating, Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Sokka (Avatar) Has Tourette's, Zukka Week 2021, as in zuko punches hahn, it's explained more in my a/n, nothing explicit: just shoulder touches and rubbing leg against leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasanticlimactic/pseuds/thatwasanticlimactic
Summary: Zuko snorted. Yeah, there is no way Hahn was making any progress with Sokka, especially considering the fact that Sokka hated him. And wow does Hahn reek of misogyny.He must have snorted louder than he thought, because Hahn whipped around at the sound. “Got something to say, Ambassador?” he asked, his tone sickeningly sweet, for just as Zuko hated Hahn, Hahn hated Zuko.Zuko took a long sip of water before turning to face the slightly older teen, a wide, fake smile on his face. “Actually, yeah,” he remarked. “I can’t help but notice that you’re talking about Sokka as if he were an object and not a person?”[or Hahn starts coming after Sokka and Zuko is NOT having it. ft let zukka punch hahn 2021]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: what i did for love (zukka week 2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214033
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166
Collections: A:tla





	lost in love and lost in feelings

**Author's Note:**

> zukka week day four: secretly dating
> 
> (yes, this is extremely self-indulgent because i wanted hahn to be punched)
> 
> for context, this is post war where Hahn and Zuko both go to the SWT and are ambassadors
> 
> the non-consensual touching ends at "“Was Hahn bothering you again?” asked Zuko once he reached Sokka." after that it's no more! i kind of mentioned this in the tags, but the non-consensual touching between hahn and Sokka consists of: scooting closer / into personal space, "pressing up against him", arm around shoulders, "accidentally" brushing his leg against Sokka, and hand on the small of back for a couple of seconds, but i want to give a heads up just in case someone needs it!
> 
> [title from black friday: take me back]

Zuko watched with narrowed eyes as Hahn continued to scoot closer and closer to Sokka. The Southern Water Tribe council meeting had just begun, and as the Fire Nation ambassador, Zuko had been there as well. He didn’t mind the meetings, they weren’t terrible by any means. Besides, he would rather be an ambassador than the Fire Lord.

What he _didn’t_ like is that Hahn kept making moves on his boyfriend.

And, sure, they weren’t publicly out yet, but that was because they _couldn’t_ be, at least, not yet anyways. They wanted to, but Sokka was the son of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko the prince of the Fire Nation. Sokka was expected to marry and have kids, Zuko was expected to be the Fire Lord once his uncle retired.

Sokka thought they should just run away together, but Zuko gently reminded him that that very well could end in the Water Tribes and Fire Nation going to war which ended that discussion pretty quickly.

So, yeah. They couldn’t be out without a bunch of old men down their throats about how they won’t possibly be able to last, so Zuko had to sulk in his seat throughout the entire meeting as Hahn got to “accidentally” brush his leg against Sokka’s.

What’s worse is that Sokka was _clearly_ uncomfortable, but Hahn wouldn’t stop pressing up against him. They were sitting _so close_ that someone had to notice how unprofessional it was. But it was Hahn, the most charismatic, charming, and talented guy around, so no one cared.

(and no matter how many times Zuko and Sokka tried to find out why everyone thought that about Hahn, they never came up with any legitimate evidence)

Besides, Sokka had told him all about Hahn and the disgusting way he treated Yue, not to mention the fact that the two had gotten into a physical fight over it. Hahn seemed to have conveniently forgotten about that, though, because the second he found out that Sokka was Chief Hakoda’s son, he was all over him.

At some point during his staring, Zuko managed to make eye contact with Sokka. He rolled his eyes and made an over-exaggerated bored face, the kind that would usually make Zuko bite his lip to avoid bursting into laughter mid-meeting. Instead, he pursed his lips, flickering his gaze to Hahn and back.

Sokka cringed, looking a bit apologetic. Zuko shook his head and mouthed _not your fault._

It looked as if Sokka were about to mouth something in response, but Hahn (being the certified idiot that he is) chose that moment to snake his arm around Sokka’s back.

Sokka twitched— his chin jerking upwards while he blinked rapidly— and Zuko knew that was in response to the unwanted touch.

Zuko’s grip on his brush was so tight he could feel it beginning to crack in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to stand up and shove Hahn away from his boyfriend and then maybe cuddle him for extra measure.

He wished desperately that they weren’t in a meeting so Sokka could do more than shrug his shoulders until Hahn let go. In all honesty, he would enjoy seeing Sokka tell Hahn off. Zuko’s seen him fight with Katara before—the Water Tribe siblings are _terrifying_ when they’re angry.

But Hahn’s hand was back in his lap (though his arm was still pressed against Sokka’s), so Zuko couldn’t do more than brood. Still, Sokka managed to make eye contact with him one more time in order to mouth _love you._

This time, Zuko did have to bite his lip to keep from giggling.

Zuko was out of his chair the second the meeting ended and was rushing over to Sokka in hopes to save him from Hahn. As he pushed past the other councillors and ambassadors, he saw Hahn sling an arm around Sokka’s shoulder. He smiled when Sokka immediately shrugged it off.

Hahn just never stopped, though, for he let his hand linger on the small of Sokka’s back before he walked away with his friends.

“Was Hahn bothering you again?” asked Zuko once he reached Sokka.

“Ugh, yeah,” replied Sokka, sticking his tongue out. “He wouldn’t stop talking to me the _entire_ meeting and I was trying to pay attention! And also, everything that comes out of his mouth makes me lose brain cells.”

“No, not that! He kept touching you!”

Sokka blinked. “Oh. Yeah. That. I didn’t like that either. It just made me more fidgety.” He shuddered. “I don’t know why he’s been so clingy the past couple of days. I would literally rather talk to Pakku than him and I can’t stand that crusty old man. I don’t know why Gran Gran keeps him around.”

Zuko wrapped a hand around Sokka’s forearm, their own way of holding hands in public without drawing anyone’s attention. “If he doesn’t stop bothering you, I’m going to do something about it, Penguin.”

“Hey, Sunshine,” Sokka mumbled, nudging Zuko’s foot with his own. “It’s okay. Breathe. I love you more than I’ll ever even _like_ him, and I promise you that I’ll tell him to shove off as soon as he really oversteps his boundaries. Okay?”

Zuko took a deep breath, a small grin creeping at the edges of his lips as Sokka placed his hand on top of Zuko’s, gently rubbing his knuckles. “Okay. I trust you, you know,” he said once he had calmed down a bit. “I just hate seeing you so uncomfortable. Can’t you at least tell your dad? You know he’ll stand with you.”

“I know, Sunshine, I hate it too,” he softly agreed. “But I can take care of myself, okay? It’ll be fine. I don’t want to tell dad yet. I’ll only tell him if it gets worse; I don’t want to bother him with this.”

“He’d want you to tell him,” the bender chided.

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s fine for now. If he doesn’t stop in a week or two, then I’ll tell him, okay?”

 _No, it’s not okay,_ Zuko thought. He sighed. “Okay. But if he takes one step out of line…”

“Then I will promptly beat him up again, and it will be glorious,” finished Sokka. He paused, looking around the almost empty room. “I really want to boop your nose right now. Now is a good nose-booping moment.”

Zuko snorted, but he couldn’t help smiling softly. “I may give you one free nose-boop pass tonight, if you want?” he replied, squeezing Sokka’s forearm. “That is, if you _want_ to see each other tonight. If you aren’t too busy.”

“Pfft, I want to spend every night with you, Sunshine,” Sokka giggled, making Zuko’s face flush. “I have some work to do—I’m working on this trade agreement thing, well, I’m not _technically_ supposed to be working on it, but I don’t trust the people actually assigned to work on it, so I want to have a backup ready! But, after that? Meet me in my room?”

“Always.”

They parted ways after that; Sokka heading towards the study to do some work and Zuko heading to the break room. A couple years after the war had ended, the Southern Water Tribe had expanded, thanks to some help from the North. Hahn and Pakku had been two of the Northerners who came to work on the council, and there were plenty of Earth Kingdom citizens who moved here as well.. Zuko was still the only Fire Nation citizen, but Hakoda figured it’d be better to ease the rest of the tribe into having the Fire Nation around.

Due to the amount of people who now resided in the Southern Water Tribe, they had been expanding. It wasn’t as big as the Northern Water Tribe, but it was more than the tiny village it had been when Zuko first docked. Having a council really helped the restoration process, and Zuko was grateful to have been there every step of the way. Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, Aang, and everyone else did a great job rebuilding their home.

Now that they had a council, they also had a council building. It wasn’t massive—just two stories and a couple of rooms—but it was cozy and stuff got done. One of the additions made during the building process was an inclusion of a break room for the council members where they could keep their lunch or dinner if they were particularly busy. It wasn’t used by a lot of people, so Zuko liked going there to relax.

Unfortunately for him, when Zuko walked into the break room, it wasn’t empty. In fact, there were five other people lounging around, and one of those people just happened to be Hahn—the bane of his existence.

Zuko grit his teeth and walked in. He wouldn’t stay for long, he would get his water cup and then leave. He’d go back to his room or spar with Katara if she wasn’t busy.

At least, that’s what he _planned_ to do until he overheard what Hahn and his friends (who all happened to be from the Northern Water Tribe as well) were talking about.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m back in good graces with Sokka,” the fool was saying, casually leaning against a wall as he drank his water. “You know, I never thought I’d be into guys, but I have to say, the prince has his… assets.”

Zuko froze mid-drink. _What did he just say?_

The rest of the guys laughed, although Zuko didn’t see what was so funny.

“When I become prince of the Southern Water Tribe, I might agree to share a bed with him,” Hahn continued, as nonchalant as ever. “At first, I was really opposed to it, you know? Because Sokka’s an idiot, but the more I look at him, the more I like what I see.”

How could his friends just stand there and listen to him? There were so many things wrong with everything Hahn said in less than thirty seconds that Zuko didn’t even know how to mentally process it. For someone who claims to be so smart, Hahn really doesn’t know how things work in the South—there is no prince in the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko was from the Fire Nation and even _he_ knew that.

“But the perks—ah! I’m already on Hakoda’s good side and I don’t care what Katara thinks, but by the time this week is over, I’ll have Sokka wrapped around my finger.”

Zuko snorted. Yeah, there is no way Hahn was making any progress with Sokka, especially considering the fact that Sokka hated him. And _wow_ does Hahn reek of misogyny.

He must have snorted louder than he thought, because Hahn whipped around at the sound. “Got something to say, _Ambassador?”_ he asked, his tone sickeningly sweet, for just as Zuko hated Hahn, Hahn hated Zuko.

Zuko took a long sip of water before turning to face the slightly older teen, a wide, fake smile on his face. “Actually, yeah,” he remarked. “I can’t help but notice that you’re talking about Sokka as if he were an object and not a person?”

Hahn narrowed his eyes. “No, I wasn’t. All I’m saying is that the prince isn’t too bad to look at and the perks are pretty nice.”

“You do realize that Sokka isn’t a prince, right?” he asked slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. “He’s the son of the chief.”

“Whatever. The Southern Water Tribe is still under the North’s jurisdiction. He’ll be one eventually,” Hahn shot back. He stood tall, taking a second to regain his composure before smiling. “Besides, we’re what’s best for the Southern Water Tribe. Or, _I_ am at least, with my experience. Someone needs to be able to reign the _prince_ and his, uh, _ideas_ in.”

The cup broke in Zuko’s hands. “Sokka is the smartest person in the South Pole. If the council actually listened to him and his ideas for a change, then everyone would realize that reigning him in is the worst choice they could make,” he growled. And Zuko meant every word he said. They spent countless nights together where Sokka complained about how everyone brushed him off as a kid, which he _was,_ but he was also the one who planned the invasion of the Fire Nation.

Hahn scoffed. “Yeah, whatever. Not like you have any say in it. Pakku thinks I should start carving a betrothal necklace any day now.”

Zuko blinked as he processed what he had just heard. No, no Sokka wouldn’t stand for that, not at all. Spirits, he wouldn’t stand for that— _Katara_ wouldn’t stand for that. Pakku’s weak attempts to force Sokka into marriage were laughable, especially since he thought Hahn would be a good suitor. Yeah, Zuko was furious. “I don’t give a flying feather about what crusty old Pakku thinks,” he seethed, throwing the remains of his cup on the ground and stalking towards Hahn. “Sokka doesn’t even _like_ you—you know he doesn’t—what makes you think he’ll agree to marry you?”

“What makes _you_ think he has a choice?” cooed Hahn, setting his own cup down and crossing his arms. “Besides, he definitely likes me, or, he will after this weekend.”

“Yeah? And what’re you going to do this weekend?” Zuko said, rolling his eyes, knowing perfectly well that there’s no way Sokka would spend a weekend with Hahn of his own freewill.

Hahn looked him up and down, a bemused grin on his face. “Nothing you need to know. We’re just going to spend some quality time together.”

That didn’t sit well with Zuko. He clenched his fists in attempts to cool his hands down before they lit on fire.

“What’s got you all riled up?” continued Hahn, eyeing him suspiciously. “It’s not like you’re even that close with Sokka anyways.”

That might be the most ridiculous thing Zuko had ever heard. “I’ll have you know,” he began slowly—carefully—so he wouldn’t slip up, “that Sokka and I are friends. Best friends, in fact. And if you bothered to learn anything about him, you’d know that since we hang out all the time.”

“Please, I know enough ab—”

Zuko cut him off with a laugh. “Oh, really? You do? Then what’s his favorite color?” And sure, maybe that was a petty response, but if Hahn was going to act like a child, he would treat him like a child.

“What? Why does that ma—”

“It’s silver. What’s his favorite animal?”

“Why should I know his favorite animal?”

“Otter penguins. Fine, if those were so hard, I’ll give you an easy one: what’s Sokka’s last name?” And it was an easy one, one that Zuko feared may be _too_ easy and make Hahn think he was some super genius simply for knowing the last name of the chief.

“… of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Zuko gaped, resisting the urge to facepalm. “Are you stupid? You say you know him, but you can’t even tell me his last name?”

“I’m only joking, jeez!” Hahn chuckled, uncrossing his arms to wave him off.

“Okay then, what is it?”

For a moment, Hahn’s bravado fell, and for the first time since Zuko had known him, he appeared to be at a loss. It only lasted for a moment, because a malicious grin slowly spread across his face. “Oh, I get it now. You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? Of you? Please.”

“You’ve got a thing for the prince, don’t you?” he said, his voice low. There was something in his tone that made Zuko feel uneasy. “You have a crush on him.”

“No, I don’t,” he replied, but his voice was weaker than usual because there was nothing he wanted more than to loudly proclaim that he was absolutely in love with Sokka, but he couldn’t do it. The world wouldn’t allow it.

“No, you do!” Hahn looked elated. “You see this, guys? Scarface has a crush on the prince! Isn’t that fantastic?”

Zuko winced at the nickname, his blood boiling and his body heat rising. Hahn’s cronies laughed and it was a sound that burned in his brain. “He’s not the prince,” Zuko began, just short of yelling. “And even if I did have a crush on Sokka, I would treat him better than you ever would!”

Hahn took a step closer, and then another and another until he was towering over Zuko—being a head taller than him. But Zuko wasn’t intimidated—he would never be intimidated by someone as pathetic and weak as Hahn. So, he lifted his chin, and stared into his eyes, ignoring the wave of anxiety that flowed through his body at the eye contact.

“Look, as jealous as you may be, there’s no way Sokka would ever like you,” sneered the older teen. “Take one look at yourself, and then look at me. I’m not the one burned by his daddy.”

“If you want to insult me,” he growled, raising his chin higher still, “you might want to think of something more original. Your insults are just as terrible as you are.” For now, he could ignore how the comment made his heart beat faster than a charging ostrich horse because he shouldn’t care—he shouldn’t care when the insult came from Hahn.

 _(but he still did care, it still hurt but that didn’t matter right now—_ _that was something he would push deep down in the back of his mind until he forgets)_

“Okay then, you want original?” Hahn suddenly thrust his arms out and pushed Zuko hard, sending him tumbling to the ground. “You’re so worthless to the Fire Nation that they sent you here and you’re still just as worthless as before.”

“You don’t want to fight me,” Zuko warned, pushing himself to his feet and glowering at Hahn.

“Why’s that? You’re scared?” he taunted, taking another menacing step forward, his fists now clenched as well.

“No,” Zuko said, panting heavily as he tried to contain his inner rage. “Too easy. I’ll win.”

Hahn rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah? Fine then. Enjoy the prince while you can because soon enough, he’ll be _mine._ Ooh, I can’t wait. We’ll get rid of you first, send you back to the hellhole you came from, and then I’ll do what I need to do. The stuttering Southern peasant will learn to be a good kid and shut his mouth for good.”

Nope.

Zuko lunged forward with a bloodcurdling scream and slammed his fist against Hahn’s face with so much force that a resounding _crack_ echoed throughout the room.

“Why you little—” Hahn started, wiping away blood that had dripped down his nose to his chin, but Zuko wasn’t done yet. He swept Hahn’s legs out from under him and pounced so he was straddling the Northerner.

 _“Don’t—ever—talk—about—Sokka—again!”_ he shouted, punctuating each word with a punch to the face. “Sokka is more of a warrior than you’ll _ever_ be.”

He threw one last punch his way before getting on his feet and glaring at Hahn. “I’m not worth getting in fights for, but Sokka is. He’s the most brave, caring, smart, and funny person I have ever met and I’m _not_ willing to stand around while you talk about him like he’s yours.” He spared one last angry glance at Hahn, spat in his face for good measure, and then walked out the room.

* * *

 _“I hate Hahn!”_ he shrieked, stomping into Sokka’s study and letting the door slam shut behind him.

Sokka jumped in his seat at the sound, but his face lit up immediately upon seeing Zuko. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in his hands. “Hey, Sunshine! You’re here early! What’s—”

“I mean, he’s the worst!” Zuko continued to rage, pacing back and forth across the room. “He doesn’t deserve to be on the council! He doesn’t deserve to be in the Southern Water Tribe! His ideas are garbage and he’s—he’s— _he’s stupid!”_

Sokka cocked a brow. “I mean, what else is new? Hahn sucks,” he chuckled. When Zuko didn’t respond, he frowned. “Hey, are you okay?”

“No! No, I’m not okay!” he yelled, kicking the corner of the desk and wincing at the sharp pain that ran up his leg. “I’m _pissed!_ No, I’m beyond _pissed_ —I’m _infuriated!_ I can’t stand that imbecile!”

Sokka’s face shifted from confusion to worry. “Are you alright? Did he _hurt_ you? I know you can take him but if he even laid a finger on you I’ll—”

Zuko cut him off with an undignified grunt. “No,” he grumbled, lowering his voice a bit because, yeah, Sokka looked a little freaked out at his volume. “No, he didn’t hurt me. He just—ugh!” He ran a hand over his face. “He talks about you like he owns you and _he doesn’t._ And everyone lets him because oh, he’s Hahn, beloved warrior of the Northern Water Tribe, we all love him so much because he’s so pretty!” Zuko raised his pitch to mimic those who somehow liked Hahn.

“Oh,” said Sokka, his voice small and eyes downcast.

“I’m glad you’re not around when they talk about you,” Zuko continued, attempting to listen to the little voice of his uncle in his head that was telling him to focus on his breathing and calm down. “It’s… it’s _disgusting._ They talk about you like you’re this object or-or this prize to be won!”

He paused, taking a second to glance at Sokka. His boyfriend’s face was blank—completely devoid of emotion. It was a sight that made Zuko sick to his stomach because he knew Sokka pretty well and Sokka wore his heart on his sleeve. He knew to worry when he was expressionless.

Maybe he shouldn’t have just burst into the room and ranted about how terrible of a person Hahn is. He should have collected himself first, maybe taken into consideration how _Sokka_ — the topic of conversation—would feel.

“Hey, Penguin,” he began, taking a deep breath and lowering his volume. “I’m sor—”

“What did he say?” Sokka interrupted.

“I don't—”

_“What did he say?”_

“I overheard Hahn telling his friends that he had you wrapped around his finger today,” he admitted, keeping his voice low. “Then, they made some snide comments and he was talking about you like he _owned_ you, or, he would some day.”

“Anything else?”

“Are you sure you want to—” he started, but Sokka was nodding insistently. So he sighed and continued. “He insulted your intelligence and your… your stammering and said some really rude things about your appearance and how he’s going to marry you someday and it was just ridiculous.”

Sokka snorted, but Zuko could see past it. Zuko could see the dejected dimming of his eyes, saw how his flimsy smile deflated just a bit. He knew how much Sokka hated being referred to by his status rather than as _Sokka,_ and everyone who came from the Northern Water Tribe seemed to reduce him to that.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he mumbled, twisting his fingers in his lap. “I mean, yeah, Hahn is super irritating but, I’d rather he come after me than Katara so…”

“Don’t change the subject,” chided Zuko, gently grabbing Sokka’s hands and holding them as loosely as possible, massaging his knuckles with his thumbs (he had to stop himself from cringing at the sight of the unnatural twists and contortions of Sokka’s fingers. He knew his boyfriend couldn’t help it, but he also knew how much it would hurt him the next day). “It’s just. It’s so _infuriating_ because you’re _so good_ and you do so many amazing things and… and all they can see when they look at you is opportunity.”

Sokka shrugged. “I…” he trailed off, biting his lip. “None of that really matters, not when I’m with you.”

And how was Zuko supposed to respond to that? He could feel his cheeks heating up a bit and he wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Sokka’s forehead, the tip of his nose, but he wouldn’t feel right doing so until they finished talking. “You’re so sappy, Penguin,” he smiled, squeezing his hands.

“You’re one to talk!” his boyfriend giggled, nudging his shoulder.

“If it means anything, _I_ love you,” he murmured.

“It does.”

“I just…” Zuko started, pausing so he could find the right words. “I just don’t want you to feel like that. Because you shouldn’t have to. You know that I love you, right? And that I’d love you even if you weren't the son of the chief?”

Sokka’s smile faltered once more, looking uncertain. “I—yeah.”

“No, you don’t have to lie to me. I want you to know that and I’m okay reminding you. Because you’re so important to me. I’d remind you every day for the rest of our lives if you wanted me to.”

Tears were prickling in the corner of Sokka’s eyes and Zuko let go of one of his hands to tenderly wipe them away. “I wish we didn’t have to hide,” he murmured, letting his thumb trail down Sokka’s cheek. “Then everyone would know you were mine and— _no._ I don’t mean it like that! I mean, then everyone would know that you weren’t single and that we were dating and idiots like Hahn wouldn’t—”

“Hey,” Sokka whispered, cutting him off, “I know what you mean.”

Zuko released a breath, laughing wearily. “Good. I’m glad.”

Sokka used his empty hand to mimic Zuko, gently cupping his scarred cheek. “I wish we didn’t have to hide either. Do you know how hard it is to not kiss you in public?”

“I have a bit of an idea,” he replied.

And Sokka laughed—it was a beautiful sound, perhaps the most beautiful sound in the entire world. Zuko would give anything to hear it properly—to hear it not only in his right ear, but also his left. He never felt safer than he does when he hears Sokka laugh.

“I think you should talk to your dad,” he suggested after a moment. “The things I heard were… they were very concerning.” Sokka’s eyes widened and for a moment, he looked a bit scared. “And if you don’t want to talk about how he's treating you specifically, he was also saying some questionable things about the Southern Water Tribe and women,” he added, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“I… okay. Will you… will you come with me?” Sokka asked hesitantly.

“Always.”

Sokka still looked uncertain and a little afraid, and Zuko would do anything to see him smile again. One of Sokka’s fingers brushed against his knuckles, and a dull pain swept over him. Oh yeah. “Oh! Guess what I did?” Zuko exclaimed, smiling mischievously. “I punched Hahn! Multiple times. In the face.”

Sokka’s eyes bulged. “No way.”

Zuko nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! I’m pretty sure I broke his nose, but I don’t care. He deserves it. I’ll fight anyone for you.”

“You’re so stupid,” Sokka chuckled, gazing fondly in his direction. “But I love you anyways.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:)
> 
> i just really wanted Zuko to punch hahn and yes i purposefully did not capitalize his name. if anyone wants to read more about hahn getting punched, check out [feels like love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038448) by my wonderful friend Grace where Sokka decks him:)
> 
> (also thank you to Grace for coming up with the brilliant Frozen reference)
> 
> my tumblr is [that-was-anticlimactic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-was-anticlimactic) if anyone wants to talk Zukka or hahn getting punched:)
> 
> [side note: writing hahn's insults was so hard because i don't usually write this stuff and i'm ?? niubygfhjji]


End file.
